Einsam
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Die Wahrheit war: er war einsam. Schon sein ganzes Leben lang. Niemand wusste, wer er wirklich war, was er tief in seinem Inneren dachte und fühlte. Erst hier in Kyoto war ihm das wirklich bewusst geworden.


Die Wahrheit war: er war einsam. Schon sein ganzes Leben lang. Niemand wusste, wer er wirklich war, was er tief in seinem Inneren dachte und fühlte. Erst hier in Kyoto war ihm das wirklich bewusst geworden.

Nachdem er ziellos durch die nächtlichen Gassen gelaufen war und die erste Wut verflogen war, stand Souji nun auf einer Brücke über dem Kamo und wusste nicht weiter.

Er hatte niemanden, den er wirklich einen Freund nennen konnte. Niemand so wie Heisuke, Sano und Shinpachi, die immer zusammen rumhingen und Spaß hatten, aber auch immer alles ohne Zögern aussprachen, was ihnen gerade in den Sinn kam. Niemand, mit dem er offen und ehrlich sein konnte. Natürlich, da gab es Hajime, aber selbst wenn das was sie verband so etwas wie Freundschaft war, ging sie jedoch nicht so tief das er so sein konnte wie er war.

Die wenigen Male, als er seine wahren Gefühlen ungehemmt gezeigt hatte, waren ihm nicht in guter Erinnerung geblieben. Alle schienen mehr oder weniger entsetzt oder - im Falle von dem einen Menschen, der ihm am meisten bedeutete, traurig gewesen zu sein über das was er empfand.

Also verschloß er sein Herz wieder.

Er wollte nicht, das Kondo-san wegen ihm Kummer hatte. Also tat er sein bestmögliches, um seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Aber er war nicht nur einsam, er empfand auch keine wirkliche Freude am Leben. Abgesehen vom Kampf mit dem Schwert gab es nichts was sein Herz berührte.

Er las nicht gerne wie Bücher wie Kondo-san und Yamanami-san oder konnte sich nicht für die Schmiedekunst von Schwertern begeistert so wie Hajime. Auch das Unterrichten im Dojo hatte ihn schon immer gelangweilt.

Es gab nichts was ihm Spaß machte. Natürlich, er spielte gerne mit den Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft, aber eigentlich auch nur um die Zeit totzuschlagen und weil er sich bei ihnen nicht so sehr verstellen musste und nicht ständig alles was er sagte und tat nach moralischen Maßstäben bewertet wurde.

Schon mit Tama-chan hatte er immer viel Spaß gehabt. Tief in seinem Herzen war er erleichtert gewesen, als am Tag ihrer Geburt verkündet wurde, dass es sich bei dem Neugeborenen um ein Mädchen handelte. Es reichte, wenn er Kondo-san schon mit Hijikata teilen musste. Nach wenigen Monaten stellte sich heraus, das Tama-chan eine natürliche Abneigung gegen Hijikata zu haben schien. Sie quengelte und schrie jedes mal wenn er in ihrer Nähe war und einmal hatte sie ihn den kompletten Yukata voll gespuckt. Das Baby war eben klug und spätestens diese Aktion machte Tama in Soujis Augen zu seiner heimlichen Verbündeten. Wieso nur konnten die anderen nicht sehen, was für ein schrecklicher Mensch Hijikata war.

Seufzend warf er einen Kiesel in den rauschenden Fluss unter ihm und sah zu, wie der kleine Stein von dem dunklen Wasser augenblicklich verschluckt wurde. Der kühle Nachtwind wurde stärker und Souji fröstelte.

Hier in Kyoto war seine Gefühlswelt noch düsterer geworden. Anders als in Edo, musste er nun Hijikatas ständige Anwesenheit ertragen. Früher hatte er immer gedacht, das sich alles ändern würde, wenn er endlich erwachsen wäre. Erwachsene brauchten andere Erwachsene mit denen sie reden konnte, das war ihm klar gewesen. Mit jedem Jahr, das verging, hatte er der Zeit mehr entgegengefiebert, an dem er endlich Hijikatas Platz einnehmen konnte. Inzwischen wusste, er das es niemals dazu kommen würde. Umso mehr tat es ihm jedes mal weh, wenn er sah wie innig die Freundschaft war, die die beiden verband, während er in der Rolle des kleinen Bruders irgendwie stecken geblieben war.

Plötzlich hörte er das Klappern von Geta näher kommen. Vom rechten Flussufer näherte sich jemand mit einer Laterne der Brücke. Hoffnungsvoll blickte Souji der Gestalt entgegen, doch als sie aus dem Schatten der Straße auf die Brücke trat, war es nur ein Fremder. Ein Samurai auf dem Heimweg von dem nahen Freudenviertel, mutmaßte Souji als der Mann an ihm vorbei ging und ihm ein Geruch aus süßlichem Parfüm und viel zu viel Sake entgegenschlug. Wenige Minuten später war der Schein der Laterne wieder in der Dunkelheit der Gassen des anderes Ufers verschwunden und das Klappern der Getas verstummt.

Heute Abend war der traurige Höhepunkt seiner Einsamkeit erreicht. Niemand hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt, niemand war ihm nachgekommen. Schlimmer noch...

„_Du bist in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig Souji..."_

Heisuke hatte Hijikata auch noch zugestimmt. War es wirklich für alle anderen so ein abartiger Gedanke, dass er sich danach sehnte, das zu tun, weswegen sie überhaupt hergekommen waren? Worauf er sein ganz Leben als Samurai vorbereitet wurde? Was für einen Sinn hatte es, eine Waffe zu beherrschen die niemals in einem richtigen Kampf eingesetzt wurde? Was für einen Sinn hatte es, tatenlos zu zusehen wie ein Haufen ehrloser Ronin die Stadt immer mehr in Besitz nahmen? Keinen...es hatte keinen Sinn in Soujis Augen. Abgesehen davon...sehnte er sich nach dem Augenblick in dem er endlich das erste mal einen Kampf wirklich bis zum Ende führen konnte.

Einmal wäre es schon fast soweit gewesen. In seinem ersten Wettkampf hätte er nach dem ersten Treffer einfach weitergemacht, wenn Kondo-san nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Er hätte weitergemacht und seinen Gegner solange attackiert bis er ihm mit dem Bokken den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte. Er hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Sein ganzes Dasein schrumpfte damals auf den Wunsch zusammen, nicht nur den Wettkampf zu gewinnen und den anderen somit nur für den Moment zu besiegen, nein, er wollte ihn für immer zu besiegen. Der Drang war geblieben, aber er hatte ihn besser unter Kontrolle. Seit sie in Kyoto waren, regte er sich wieder stärker.

Er konnte nicht anders.

Er wollte töten.

Niemand schien das verstehen zu können und natürlich am allerwenigsten Hijikata. Er hasste ihn so sehr. Er würde nicht nach Edo zurückkehren, niemals. Sie würden ihn schon als Leiche zurückschicken müssen, bevor es dazu kam. Was sollte er dort auch? Sein Platz war hier bei Kondo-san. Hijikata konnte ihm nicht auch noch das wegnehmen.

Die Nacht war inzwischen weit voran geschritten. Seit einiger Zeit schon hatte sich keine Menschenseele mehr auf der Brücke oder dem angrenzenden Flussufer blicken lassen. Kyoto, diese für ihn noch so fremde Stadt, schlief und ließ ihn noch einsamer zurück. Er wusste, irgendwann musste er zurückkehren. Es gab hier sonst keinen Ort wo er hingehen konnte. Er wusste, der Grund warum er hier schon seit Stunden abwechselnd auf den sternenklaren Himmel über ihm und auf die Spiegelung des Frühlingsmondes auf dem Fluss unter ihm starrte, war der gleiche warum er vorhin überhaupt die Fassung verloren hatte und einfach weggelaufen war.

Er hatte Angst.

Angst davor, das Kondo-san Hijikatas Meinung teilte und ihn wegschicken würde. Schon bei der Entscheidung hier herzukommen, war Kondo-san zögerlich gewesen und hatte versucht ihn zu überreden in Edo zu bleiben. Warum, das hatte Souji bis heute nicht verstanden. Bei allen anderen hatte es auch keine Diskussionen gegeben, es war einfach klar gewesen das sie mitkamen. Und bei ihm...musste wohl oder übel wieder Hijikata im Spiel gewesen sein.

Je länger er darüber nach dachte, desto mehr wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er gegen diesen Mann nicht ankommen konnte. Er konnte gegen ihn immer nur verlieren. Aber Souji würde es ihm nicht einfach machen...

Er musste bei Kondo-san bleiben, um jeden Preis. Ein anderen Sinn hatte sein Leben nicht.

Ein letzter Blick auf die tausende Sterne am Himmel, dann würde er zurückkehren und sich seiner Angst stellen.

„Souji!"

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung als er die vertraute Stimme hörte. Kondo-san hatte also doch nach ihm gesucht.

Erleichtert drehte Souji sich zu ihm um. Als er Kondo-sans besorgtes Gesicht sah, traf er eine Entscheidung.

Er würde sein Herz noch mehr verschließen. Seine Gefühle noch mehr unterdrücken. Auch wenn er dann niemals er selbst sein konnte und letztendlich für immer einsam sein würde. Er würde Kondo-san damit glücklich machen.

Und das war alles was zählte.


End file.
